Deciciones y Recuerdos
by FSGVS
Summary: Gohan, Goku y Vegeta tienen un dia de recuerdo, cosa que ellos hablan sobre su relacion que tubieron con sus esposas, ya que hace un par de años estas fallecieron. Solo quedaban los saiyayines. Al hablar de sus recuerdos, estos tienen que decidir algo que sera muy importante para ellos como para sus hijos, ¿que recuerdan de Videl, Chi-Chi y Bulma? ¿cambiaran su decicion?


Luego de enfrentar a los dragones de las 7 esferas, Baby, y que Sheng Long dejara a Goku a que proteja la tierra. Los años, días y meses eran normales. Goku seguía entrenando, comiendo y viviendo con su esposa. Chi-Chi por su lado, había cambiado aunque todavía chillaba por ver a Goku haciendo cosas que él solo entendía, podían vivir una vida normal, Goku ya era romántico, podía entender algunas cosas pero ya era tarde, ya no eran jóvenes ni niños, Chi-Chi no podía hacer esas actividades aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas no podía ser la Chi-Chi joven o la que Goku ahora necesita. Goku no entendía tan bien esa situación, pero siempre cambiaban de tema.

En Corporación Capsula era casi la misma situación. Bulma era más mayor que Chi-Chi, ya no podía seguir inventando cosas, aunque todavía era linda pero eso no le importaba, Vegeta pasaba más tiempo con su familia pero no era suficiente, seguía entrenando en el cuarto de gravedad. Bulma estaba sola esos últimos años, ella se sentía sola. El señor y la señora Brief habían fallecido hace un par de años, ella lo pudo superar, no tanto pero era algo. Su hijo Trunks Brief ya trabajaba con su casi hermano Son Goten, su hija Bra Brief era lo mismo pero con su mejor amiga Son Pan. Bulma cada mañana solo veía a su esposo pero luego tarde y noche él estaba entrenando, Vegeta por su parte comprendía todo, no tanto sobre los humanos. Sabía que su esposa ya no podía ser la misma como cuando él la conoció y vivió con ella antes de la batalla de Majin buu o de su llegada de su segunda hija Bra Brief, aunque casi no tocaba ese tema con su esposa, su vida era casi privada solo entrenando.

Videl y Gohan vivían la vida normalmente. La mayoría del tiempo Gohan estaba trabajando, Son Pan estudiaba y salía con su fiel amiga Bra Brief. Videl siempre paraba en su casa, gracias a una enfermedad no pudo seguir trabajando como Gohan en Corporación Capsula. Cada día era un reto para ella, cocinar bastante comida para sus dos semis saiyayines que la acompañaban a ella en la hora de comer, tomar sus vitaminas y otras cosas. Gohan y Son Pan saben que estaba enferma, Videl nunca le decía porque, siempre insistía en cambiar de tema y que no era de importancia.

**Habían pasado 7 años.**

Era una noche normal como cada día, Vegeta estaba entrenando, Trunks seguía trabajando en el laboratorio con ayuda de Son Gohan, ya que necesitaba ayuda en un invento que presentaría mañana a la Ciudad Satán.

.- ¿Y como van niños? — Pregunta la antigua científica — Vamos acábenlo, ya quiero verlo — Dice mientras toma un trago de café.

.- Ya casi mama, solo un poco más — Comenta — ¿Cierto Gohan? — Agrega.

.- S-si, ¿Bulma porque no vas a descansar un rato y luego te llamamos? — Aconseja.

.-Mmh... Yo quiero ver el primer invento de mi hijo — Exclama ella.

.- Mama... este no es mi primer invento –

.- Si, pero, será el primero que mi hijo lo presentara a la ciudad — Se acerca a Trunks — ¿Falta algo más?

.- Solo conecto estos cables y veremos si enciende — Agarra los cables — ¿Están listo? — Pregunta.

.- ¡Ah! Solo conéctalo — Exclama Bulma, haciendo que Gohan se ponga a reír.

.- Esta bien — cierra los ojos y lentamente conecta los dos cables, luego de un momento escucha un sonido. Sabiendo que su invento había funcionado, Sonríe.

.- Jeje... Bueno creo, que ya me tengo que ir — Se despide de Trunks con un apretón en la mano — nos vemos Trunks.

.- Nos vemos Gohan, gracias por ayudarme y que te valla bien.

.- ¡Qué bien hijo! Funciono, te felicito — Lo abraza — Ya me imagino... Trunks Brief, dueño de CC — Dice haciendo señas con su mano.

.- jeje...Si madre. — Comienza a ruborizarse por tal comentario.

.-Bueno yo iré a descansar, nos vemos hijo — Se despide de su hijo y se dirige hacia su cuarto.

Bulma iba pasando hacia su cuarto pero algo la detuvo.

.- Oye Bulma, me puedes ayudar en algo — Comienza a suplicar — Por favor.

.- Claro que si Gohan, ¿Qué necesitas? — Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

.- Es que Videl no me quiere decir cuál es su enfermedad — Suspira — y cada vez o cada día va de mal a peor, su salud está peor de hace 8 años y quería, que tú me dijeras cual es el motivo de tal enfermedad para poder ver si puedo ayudar en algo.

.- Emm...mm... Bueno... este... su enfermedad?... ¿Qué te parece si te lo digo mañana? Deja que esta mujer de 64 años descanse un poco — Miente — Mañana te diré toda la verdad de su enfermedad — Pone una sonrisa falsa.

.- Bueno... — Vuelve a suspirar — Cuídate Bulma, mañana vendré temprano para hablar de este tema, nos vemos — Gohan abre la puerta y se va volando hacia su casa.

.- Mmh... Pobre Gohan creo que no sabe la verdadera causa de la enfermedad de su esposa — Da un suspiro —

Bulma fue a tomar agua en su cocina y por sorpresa había visto a Vegeta.

.-Wow, que coincidencia que estés acá — Exclama ella.

.- Que quieres mujer — Responde secamente. Bulma conocía a Vegeta, el nunca cambiaria.

.-No sé, tu dime, que quieres acá —Sonríe maliciosamente.

Vegeta solo se limita a gruñir, luego de un tiempo charlando con su esposo, la ex científica se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar.

Pero ella no sabía, que sería su último día. Se fue a echar, dio un gran suspiro y se tapó con su manta.

Era un lunes en la mañana como cualquier otro, bueno para otros. Para los Guerreros Z era un día que jamás quisieran ver.

Gritos sollozaban, lagrimas caían, susurros herían... Si, Bulma Brief había fallecido, era un lunes que la familia Brief y Son no olvidarían.

Pasaron horas y una lluvia los atrapo. Los socios, amigos y abogados de la fallecida mujer se retiraban.

Solo quedaban los Guerreros Z, llorando, recordando esas aventuras que tuvieron a lado de la mujer.

Los hijos Brief, Bra y Trunks Brief, eran consolados por sus amigos aunque también ellos no podían dejar de sacar lágrimas, Son Pan abrazaba a su amiga Bra. Son Goten hablaba o hacia bromas para sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo Trunks.

Gohan y Videl estaban alado de Son Goku y Chi-Chi, al rato Videl fue a consolar a los niños Brief. Son Gohan se quedó hablando con su madre por lo que había sucedido.

Yamcha, Puar, Oonlong, Launch, Ten shin han, Maestro Roshi, Chaoz, Denden, Mr. Popó y hasta el mismo Picolo Daimaku. Estaban presente ese día. Picolo, Denden y Mr. Popó estaban separado del grupo, hablaban sobre algunas cosas, aunque se podía ver lo triste que se sentían. Yamcha, Puar y los otros Guerreros Z estaban hablando tranquilamente pero no podían ocultar el reflejo de sus lágrimas.

Vegeta estaba enfrente del ataúd de su esposa sin decir nada... no la sacaba de vista, solo se quedaba mirando, no decía nada, no mostraba ningún sentimiento, solo se quedó mirando como si en algún rato la científica estuviera viva y con una sonrisa saldría de ese ataúd, pero ese sueño jamás se cumpliría.

Goku se acercó por detrás de Vegeta y tendió una mano en el hombro del Príncipe

Vegeta dio un sobresalto, creo que se olvidó percibir el Ki de Goku, pero no le importo se había puesto en la misma posición.

.-Vegeta — Dijo sin quitarle la mano del hombro, pero este no tuvo respuesta.

.- Lo siento Vegeta, yo sé lo que sientes en este momento, pero algún día tenía que llegar ¿cierto? — lo miro sin quitar su mano.

.-Goku, ¡Que te importa mis asuntos! — Responde — ¡No me importa si llego ese día o luego llegara! — Voltea y lo mira a los ojos — ¡Pero sabes que! — Continua — ¡Cuida a tu mujer porque ni a ella! — Le apunta — Le queda mucho tiempo.

No puede contenerse y una lágrima salió de su ojo antes que se fuera volando lo más rápido que podía.

Todos al escuchar gritar a Vegeta esas últimas palabras antes que tome vuelo, entendían en que situación el Príncipe estaba. Lo tenía que admitir, ni el Príncipe de los Saiyayines ni su orgullo podían contra eso.

.- Goku — murmura — no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, todavía no puede aceptar que Bulma ya no está con nosotros — le consuela esta Chi-Chi.

Goku no dijo nada, todavía estaba en la misma postura intentando entender lo que había dicho Vegeta. No podía dejar de repetir en su cabeza esas palabras.

Luego de lo sucedido, pasaron algunas horas y la lluvia se había calmado, los Guerreros Z comenzaban a irse. Y dejando solo unas flores.

**Un año después...**

Una vieja pareja donde yacían sentados de bajos de un árbol donde tuvieron su primer combate o como ellos decían, su primera cita. La luz del sol reflejaba sus sinceras sonrisas en las dos personas que estaban charlando sobre su pasado. Luego de tener una pequeña charla, los dos se dispusieron a echarse a descansar un rato en el pasto.

El viento hacia mover las ramas de los árbol que habían cerca. Los pájaros y las brisas comenzaban a hacer ruido. La pareja que estaban echadas en el suelo no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Abrazados uno a otro, relajándose de poder tener un tiempo de paz, hasta que algo malo viniera.

Son Goku abrazaba a su esposa por atrás, estaba dormido profundamente hasta que algo por la mente lo hiso despertar.

.- Chi-Chi, despierta — Dice mientras la comienza a mover — Vamos Chi-Chi, tu Ki está muy bajo, creo que te estas refriando — La llama de nuevo por su nombre — Chi-Chi, despierta de una vez, volvamos a la casa — De nuevo no tuvo respuesta — ¿Chi-Chi? — le da pequeños golpecitos en su cachetes.

Tras este acto, su esposa solo gruñe. Luego de un rato se rasca los ojos con su mano, abre lentamente los ojos y solo puede ver la cara de preocupación de su esposo.

.- ¡Chi-Chi! — Grita este Goku al mirarla abrir los ojos

.- ¡Ah! — Grita y da un sobresalto hacia atrás esta Chi-Chi, por ver tan cerca a Goku.

Aun que ellos siempre están cerca cuando se dan un beso, pero siempre Chi-Chi lo debe hacer o Goku le pide permiso, en ese caso a Chi-Chi no le importa ya que él es su marido y puede darle o robarle un beso a ella sin tener que pedir permiso, aun así a eso a Chi-Chi le encanta que Goku sea un poco tímido en esas cosas.

Luego de que Chi-Chi vuelva a la realidad, comienza a ponerse de pie y Goku hace lo mismo.

.- ¿Que paso Goku? — Dice poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

.- Chi-Chi, vamos a la casa... Tu Ki está muy bajo. — Pone sus manos en los hombros de su esposa y la mira directo a los ojos.

Chi-Chi a escuchar eso, siente un dolor en el corazón. Mediantemente pone sus dos manos en su pecho. Después de que se calme el dolor, da un suspiro.

.- Esta bien, vamos a la casa. — con sus dos brazos, abraza el cuello de Goku.

Goku solo asiente, y con su mano izquierda sujeta la espalda de su esposa y con la otra mano le agarra por abajo las piernas, Goku cargaba a Chi-Chi como un bebe mientras ella solo se apegaba a él.

Goku miro nuevamente a su esposa, él y ella se miraron por un rato. Goku le sonrió, Chi-Chi por otro lado puso una cara de enojada y luego asintió.

Una brisa fuerte que provenía debajo de los pies de Goku, sacudía la hierba, lentamente el cuerpo de Goku comenzó a flotar.

.- ¿Lista? — Pregunto Goku.

.- Si — Le respondió, cerró los ojos y lo abrazo más fuerte.

Chi-Chi en los brazos de Goku comenzó a sentir como comenzaba a volar, cuando Goku se elevó más alto por el cielo, Chi-Chi comenzó a gritar de miedo. Haciendo que Goku se ría a carcajadas.

Ya estando en el cielo de vuelta a su casa, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Chi-Chi rompió el silencio.

.- Goku... — murmuro Chi-Chi.

.- ¿Si? —

.- Tu... ¿Porque crees que mi Ki estaba muy bajo? — Le pregunto.

.- No sé, posiblemente te vas a enfermar — Contesto.

.- Eso espero... — Le comento, al mismo tiempo que bajo su mirada.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? — La expresión de Goku había cambiado a serio, al poder escuchar el comentario de su esposa.

.- Por nada — menciono en tono triste.

.- No te preocupes, si viene alguien o algo yo te protegeré. — Dijo Goku, mirando a su esposa, todavía con mirada baja.

.- Goku, tenemos que hablar — Ordeno Chi-Chi

Goku solo asintió, y a su mente le vino muchas preguntas ¿Por qué quiere hablar Chi-Chi? ¿Acaso hiso algo que no tuvo que hacer? ¿Es algo importante?, muchas preguntas se le cruzaron a la cabeza, y solo la respuesta la iba a obtener ya dentro de la casa.

En el recorrido la pareja estuvo en silencio, Goku no dijo nada todavía estaba pensando que era lo que le quería decir Chi-Chi, mientras que por Chi-Chi solo pensaba que podría decirle a Goku para que el pudiera comprender.

Llegaron a su casa, para Goku y Chi-Chi fue como un millón de años en el infierno. La humana había entrado primero para tomar un vaso de agua y luego echarse en su cama, el Saiyayin entro después de la humana e hizo los mismo movimiento y los dos quedaron tirados en la cama, no decían nada parece que Chi-Chi se olvidó que le iba a decir algo.

Goku echado miraba hacia su techo mientras que Chi-Chi miraba hacia otro lado. El Saiyayin quería tener la respuesta tenía muchas dudas y Chi-Chi tendría que resolverlo. Goku dio un suspiro antes de hablar. Su esposa sintió un calambre en su espalda rezaba que no le pregunte sobre lo que quería hablar ella pero sus rezos fue en vano.

.- Chi-Chi... — Susurro, todavía viendo el techo. Chi-Chi no quería responderle se hacia la dormida. Pero no serviría en nada — Sé que estas despierta, tu Ki todavía esta alto — Dice riéndose un poco, para luego estar serio. Chi-Chi por tal comentario se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con su marido.

.- Esta bien Goku, te lo explicare — Contesta dando un suspiro. Goku asiente y toma atención a todo lo que decía la terrícola.

Luego que Chi-Chi le dijo todo y Goku no pudiera entender mucho de lo que había explicado, este Goku se durmió. Ya era de noche Goku seguía durmiendo, y Chi-Chi se había despertado bueno en verdad no podía dormir, intentaba pero no podía y con cansancio se levantó de su cama y se fue a tomar un poco de agua.

Había echado agua a un vaso para luego sentarse, Chi-Chi dejo el vaso en la mesa y de un pestañeo se durmió.

Goku había despertado de golpe, miro hacia donde estaba durmiendo su esposa pero no la vio. Rápidamente salto de la cama entro a la cocina y la vio durmiendo en la mesa. Trato de despertarla para que valla a dormir en la cama así será más cómodo pero no habría los ojos.

.- Chi-Chi, despierta — Decía Goku sacudiéndola para que despierte pero la humana no habría sus ojos. Goku no sentía el Ki de Chi-Chi y eso estando tan cerca de ella, haciendo asustar más a Goku. Luego de varios intentos por despertarla Goku entendió que Chi-Chi había fallecido. ¿Acaso era eso lo que quería explicarle?

Goku no sabiendo que hacer, alzo el cuerpo de su esposa y la llevo a su cama. Luego de dejarla echada en la cama Goku salió de su casa, fue a la montaña paoz donde antes Vivian ahí, cabo un agujero cerca de la cabaña donde Vivian para luego volver con el cuerpo de su esposa y enterrarla, él no le iba a decir a nadie sobre que había fallecido Chi-Chi, eso no le gustaba. Luego de enterrar a su esposa salió volando hacia su casa, estaba llorando, también enojado. No quería volver a su casa.

Habían tocado varias veces, hasta que una mujer de ojos azules se había levantado y abierto la puerta, pero encontró a Goku llorando sin control, varias lágrimas caían y venían de sus ojos. Rápidamente Videl cerró la puerta para no despertar a su esposo. Saliendo afuera donde estaba Goku.

.- ¡Videl! — Grito Goku, abrazándola mientras lloraba en su hombro. Videl solo lo abrazo mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo.

.- ¿Qué paso Goku, porque está llorando? — Pregunto ya cuando Goku se había calmado un poco. El solo bajo la mirada tapándose su cara con sus dos manos.

.- Chi-Chi... — murmuro entre cortadas — Ella ha muerto — contesto casi gritando comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Videl abrió sus ojos como platos su suegra había fallecido, no lo podía creer, Videl solo se tapó su boca con sus dos manos.

.- Lo siento Goku — Había dicho Videl bajando su mirada. Goku lloraba sin parar, Videl había calmado a Goku, y luego comenzaron a hablar.

Ya era otro día, Goku gracias a Videl había vuelto a dormir en su casa, luego de que Goku despierte sabía que era hora de avisarle a sus dos hijos y a Pan sobre el fallecimiento de Chi-Chi.

Primero llamo a Goten a su celular, él había respondido luego de un rato.

.- Hola papá, a los años que no nos vemos, ¿Cómo estás? — Hablaba Goten emocionado, por saber que el quien le llamaba era su padre ya que hace años que no lo veía, porque tenía que ir a estudiar.

.- Goten — Contento secamente — Quiero hablar contigo — Había dicho Goku, esperando tener respuesta.

.- Jaja, Claro papa, pero primero pásame con mamá, también quiero saludarla — Decía Goten, Goku junto mucho valor para decirle lo que tenía que decirle a su hijo menor.

.- Hijo... Tu madre ah fallecido — Goten se quedó callado, no sabía si era mentira o verdad. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. — Si... Lo siento hijo, es por eso que te tenía que llamar — Comento Goku entre lágrimas también, todavía no podía superar lo que había sucedido ayer.

.- P-papá, deja de mentir, no estoy de humor para esas malditas bromas. — Grito entre cortadas este Goten, Goku entendía que Goten también no podía creerlo.

.- Hijo... Yo... —

.- ¡No Papá, Ella todavía sigue viva! — Interrumpió Goten quebrándose en llanto. Goku no dijo nada solo podía escuchar los llantos de Goten pero a escuchar un rato más pudo notar que también había una persona con su hijo, a escuchar detenidamente la voz se dio cuenta que era su novia Pares. Ella estaba consolando al semi-saiyayin.

.- Hijo, necesito que vengas, yo también no puedo... — Decía Goku — No puedo... estar aquí solo... — El hombre con cabello alborotado no sabía cómo expresarse, Goten seguía llorando para luego decir ''en 20 minutos voy'' y colgó.

Goku también colgó el teléfono, se fue a sentar en un sofá cerca de él, tapándose la cara con una de sus manos mientras intentaba no llorar. Goku dio un suspiro para luego marcar el número de la Casa de Gohan.

.- ¿Hola?, ¿Quién habla? — Pregunto Gohan, esperando una respuesta, pero escucho una voz que conocía.

.- ¡Gohan! — Grito Goten — ¡Porque no me lo dijiste! — Seguía gritando, Gohan no entendía porque decía esas cosas. — ¡Porque no me dijiste que mama había fallecido y tuviste que dejar que papa me lo digiera...! ¡Porque eres así! —

.- ¡Que! — Respondió Gohan a escuchar un poco de lo que dijo Goten, eso lo había hecho despertar por completo — ¡Pero que estás diciendo! ¡Deja de bromear Goten! ¡Ya te dije que tus chistecitos no me agradan! — Al decir esto, Gohan colgó su celular. Y se sentó a la orilla de su cama. Se puso sus lentes para ir a despejar su mente afuera pero sonó su teléfono de su casa. Agarro el teléfono y escucho a su padre. Ahora si esto lo asustaba, si Goten había dicho eso y luego su padre le llama, no sabía si estaban planeando eso o no.

.- ¿Hola papá? — Respondió Gohan. Goku suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

.- Gohan, te quería llamar para decirte algo — Gohan tomo mucha atención para poder entender lo que decía su padre — Chi-Chi, ha fallecido... — Al mencionar esto, Gohan se destrozó por dentro, comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Videl había visto eso ya que se había despertado por el sonido del teléfono, se acercó a su marido.

.- No te creo — Contesto — No sé si estás haciéndome una broma con Goten o no, pero no me agrada lo que dices — Comento enojado.

.- Si no me crees, dile a Videl, por cierto necesito que vengas, a la casa — Colgó Goku, Gohan miro a Videl, ella solo asintió con tristeza, los ojos de Gohan se llenaron de lágrimas y él se tiro al pecho de su esposa a llorar, Videl solo abrazaba a su marido.

Luego de un rato llegaron a la casa de Goku cual esta estaba a lado de la suya, tocaron la puerta pero nadie le habría. Escucharon un ruido y era Goten que traía alzada a Pares ya que vinieron volando.

Goten dejo en el suelo a Pares y se acercó a Gohan. Pero estos no hablaron solo esperaban y tocaban la puerta. Videl y Pares se quedaron hablando atrás de ellos.

.- Gohan, ¿dónde dijo que vayamos Goku? — Pregunto Videl

.- Él me dijo que viniera a la casa, pero no abre — Contesto — ¿Y a ti Goten que te dijo? — Le pregunto a su hermano menor. Este estaba enojado y contesto secamente.

.- Me dijo algo similar a lo tuyo — Goten estaba enojado, ya había visto morir a su madre en el templo sagrado cuando Majin Buu la convirtió en un huevo y la aplasto, tras este recuerdo Goten se tapó la cara, ya no podía sacar más lagrimas ya la había sacado, Pares fue donde el a consolarlo.

.- ¿Acaso dijo casa? — Pensó Videl — ¿No estará diciendo en su casa? — Pregunto nuevamente.

.- Si y es aquí, recuerda que vivimos juntos — Respondió Gohan, Videl lo pensó un rato más y se acercó a su esposo.

.- Yo, digo a la primera casa, esta no... Donde ustedes nacieron — Menciono Videl, Goten y Gohan se dieron cuenta que era cierto, Goku había dicho que estaría en la casa. Su casa. Goten alzo a Pares y salió volando al igual que Gohan alzo a Videl para ir volando más rápido.

Fueron a la montaña Paoz y se pusieron a mirar donde estaba su antigua casa donde habían vivido antes de mudarse a la ciudad. Luego de un poco de búsqueda encontraron la cabaña fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a la puerta.

Gohan abrió la puerta y todos entraron, vieron a Goku sentado mirando la ventana, Goku luego sintió los Ki de sus hijos y los miro. Luego de saludarse fueron donde Goku enterró a Chi-Chi.

Videl y Pares se alejaron del grupo de los saiyayines, ellos necesitaban un momento a solas. La pelinegra recordó algo nunca olvidaría en la montaña paoz, agarro la mano a Pares y la llevo, donde Gohan le había enseñado a volar, nunca se olvidaría ese día, pero al parecer ese lugar llenos de flores, ahora estaba tapados con árboles, era todo oscuro, ya que los arboles hacían sombras, Videl se decepciono, volvieron de nuevo donde estaban Goku y los otros, al parecer volvieron en un momento indicado, la familia se estaba abrazando.

.- Oye, Pares — Nombro a la pelicafe, Pares la miro y respondió '' ¿Si?'' — Y tú, ¿Cuánto tiempo de novios vas con Goten? — La pelicafe se sonrojo intensamente, con sus dos manos se abrazó a ella misma, y puso una sonrisa tonta, estaba muy avergonzada por la pregunta. Videl solo sonreía.

.- Eh... Pues, ya vamos casi 9 años — Decía mientras enrollaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo. Videl se sorprendió mucho, tanto y todavía no se casaban, bueno ya tenían la edad suficiente.

.- ¿Tanto? ¿Acaso no se casaran? — Pregunto Videl. La pelicafe miro abajo, estaba pensando luego levanto su cabeza y respondió.

.- Eso lo debe decidir el Señor Goten — Contesto con una sonrisa inocente, era igual a la de Goten cuando era pequeño. Luego miraron que los saiyayines, ya dejaron de hablar, Goku se entró a su casa, Goten y Gohan se fueron por sus chicas. Luego de llevárselas a sus casas, Goten y Gohan, estaban feliz, al parecer, hablaron algo con Goku que los calmo a los Son. Aunque todavía se notaba su tristeza. Goku al entrar a su casa, nunca se iba a olvidar decirle sobre el fallecimiento de su abuela a Pan, ella era igualita a Chi-Chi de pequeña, siempre paraba en la casa de Goku y Chi-Chi, mientras sus padres trabajaban. Goku marco el celular de Pan, y le dijo todo.

**Un año después...**

Videl había fallecido, por causa de su enfermedad. Gohan se odiaba a el mismo, ya no iba a trabajar, solamente estaba tirado en su cama matrimonial. Ella había fallecido por esa enfermedad, que fue gracias a Gohan, él se culpaba de todo, al enterarse cuál era su enfermedad de Videl, se destrozó, al igual que Pan, también era su culpa, Pan ya no era una niñita, ya había crecido. Ese mismo año iba a cumplir 22 años, ya pasaría la fase de adolecente a hacer una señorita o mujer, pero se maldijo a ella misma, su madre había muerto. Era culpa de ella y de su padre, los dos se odiaban a ellos mismo, Pan se fue a una preparatoria con su amiga Bra, donde estarían 5 años estudiando, hasta pasar todo y poder trabajar. Gohan, no sabía qué hacer, solo quería escapar de su vida, cambiaría su vida por la de Videl, con tal que ella estuviese viva, pero a pensar siempre eso, recuerda que fue su culpa, como no se había dado cuenta antes, se maldecía muchas veces, nunca se había puesto a pensar que era su culpa, solamente la dejo morir. Lo peor fue que, el último día de Videl, no la paso con él. Ella sabía que sería su ultimo día, es por eso que le escribió una carta, antes de fallecer esa misma mañana, Gohan había llegado a la mansión Satán, y encontrado a Videl muerta en su cuarto, en su mano había una carta, que le enviaba a muchos lugares, y el recién se dio cuenta. Al estar donde Videl quiso que este, primero se enojó con su esposa, no dejaba de gritarle que dé porque los dejo, acaso no lo quería, muchas preguntas, luego comenzó a culparse a él. La enterraron alado de Chi-Chi, en la Montaña Paoz.

**2 años después...**

Ya había pasado 2 años. Gohan salió afuera de su casa, era de noche, la brisa soplaba muy poco. Gohan miro hacia la derecha, y pudo ver la casa donde su padre vivía. Él pensaba ir a saludarlo. Es por eso que hiso sonar la puerta, luego de algunos minutos esperando, por fin se abrió la puerta.

.- Hola Gohan — Saludaba Goku a su hijo, este le había respondido.

.- Hola, papá, no sé, si quieres o no, ¿pero vamos a pasear? — Ideo, poniendo su mano en su nuca y haciendo una tímida sonrisa. Goku solo asintió.

Salieron de sus casas, y fueron rumbo al bosque. Donde comenzaron a mirar las estrella, ya que había muchas esta noche.

Goku estaba en la izquierda y Gohan a la derecha... El hijo del saiyayin rompió el silencio.

.- Las estrellas son bonitas... — Comento el joven con lentes, Goku siguió mirando la estrella. — Ellas son en realidad — Se comenzó a acercar a su padre — Por ahí... Mamá es probablemente... Es esa estrella — Estaba atrás de su padre, que este no le quitaba la mirada a esa estrella grande.

.- Ah... — Murmuro — ¿Me estas mirando, también? — Pensaba, Goku dio un pestañeo y eso lo llevo a un recuerdo.

**Flash Black...**

Él había llegado de entrenar y visto a Chi-Chi haciendo algo que nunca había visto — ¿Qué estás haciendo, Chi-Chi? — Pregunto Goku, Chi-Chi giro su cabeza para ver a Goku.

.- ¡Goku! — Exclamo ella — Bienvenido de nuevo, ¿no es un poco tarde? — Pregunto Chi-Chi. Haciendo que Goku se ría un poco.

.- ¡JaJa! ¡Era cálido y brillante cuando yo estaba en mi camino de vuelta! — Decía entre risas, y luego la miro de nuevo — Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? — Volvió a preguntar Goku. Chi-Chi miro hacia el cielo, sonrió y cerró los ojos para luego hablar.

.-...Así es como orar... — Respondió con una sonrisa, todavía con su cabeza levantada, Goku la miro confundido — A las estrellas — Agrego Chi-Chi. Ahora Goku estaba más confundido.

.- ¿Para las estrellas? — Hizo otra pregunta, mientras se dieron la vuelta hacia su casa. Chi-Chi se paró y miro a Goku.

.- ¡Oh! — Pronuncio — ¿No sabes Goku? — Había interrogado, Goku solo negó con la cabeza, Chi-Chi se rio un poco — Cierras los ojos, hacer su deseo, Antes de que las estrellas caen, y lo dices tres veces. Y entonces... — Suspiro un momento — Me enteré de que lo que usted desea se harán realidad — Comento con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Cualquier cosa? — Pregunto Goku, los dos se miraron, Chi-Chi frunció el ceño.

.- Yo no sé nada de eso... — Respondió a lo que Goku pregunto. Goku, cerró los ojos y junto sus manos.

.- ¡Está bien! ¿Qué es lo que pides, Chichi? — Le había comentado, Chi-Chi lo beso en el cachete.

.- Desee — Se había puesto en marcha hacia su casa, mientras miraba hacia atrás y le gritaba a Goku — Para estar siempre contigo — Le sonrió — ¡Goku! — Goku la miro como se iba, pero escucho algo que le encanto — ¡Vuelve cuando sea hora para la cena! — Dicho esto Goku dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa contento.

.- ¡Muy bien! — Grito de ida a su casa, pero se acordó algo, volvió al sitio donde había encontrado a Chi-Chi, se puso de rodillas, juntos sus manos y cerro sus ojos — Estar con Chi-Chi siempre... Chi-Chi...

Juntos para siempre...

**Fin Flash Black...**

Goku abrió los ojos y volvió a toparse con la gran estrella.

.- No lo hizo... —Hablaba en murmuro y entre cortadas — No lo hizo... realidad. — Gohan pudo escuchar lo que había dicho su padre.

.- ¿Papá...? — Susurro mientras lo miraba, Goku solo le respondió un ''Um'' —... — Gohan solo lo seguía observando con sus lentes.

Goku bajo la cabeza ya con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Con Chichi...! — Había dicho, con una mano tapo sus ojos, pero en su mente se produjo una imagen de Chi-Chi — ¡Para siempre! — Casi gritando —No es una mentira. — Pensaba, apretó su manos más fuerte — Para Siempre — Gohan todavía lo seguía mirando, ¿Goku estaba hablando solo? Pensaba este Gohan — Por favor, diga algo... — Suplico Goku en su pensamientos — ¡Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre! — Ahora si había gritado, para luego seguir llorando, retiro su mano de su cara, ya había sacado todo el odio que sentía. — No era mentira — Seguía repitiéndose en sus pensamientos — Chi-Chi — Había dicho antes de relajarse.

.- Papa... — Dijo Gohan mientras miraba hacia abajo, Goku le respondió '' ¿Hn?'' — Mamá... Estaba sonriendo, ¿no?

.- Yo sé... — Había murmurado para la respuesta de su hijo — Usted no está diciendo nada... — Fue lo único que pensó antes de escuchar otra voz.

.- Yo sé... lo que se siente — Había dicho una voz profunda, era de un señor no tan bajito, con cabello parado y estaba apoyado en unos de los arboles con sus brazos cruzados — Yo te lo dije Goku — Murmuro, para que Goku escuche — Yo te lo dije... — Fue antes de levantar la cara y mirar los ojos de Goku que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Gohan levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa — Entiendan... — Murmuro — Ellas no son Saiyayines — Goku y Vegeta bajaron la miradas, antes de contestar ''Lo sabemos...''

.- Que dicen, si ¿vamos a mi casa? — Pregunto Vegeta — Gohan asintió al igual que Goku — Así podremos charlar más tranquilo.

Los Saiyayines se fueron hacia Corporación Capsula, Gohan y Goku, se habían olvidado como era, ya que hace años que no venían por aquí. Pero Vegeta los guio a la sala, donde hay sillones y sofás. Se habían sentado los tres en diferentes sillones, y nadie hablaba.

.- ¿Y cómo van? — Pregunto Vegeta en casi una sonrisa, Gohan y Goku lo miraron con el ceño fruncido — Era broma — Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

.- ¿Y qué hicieron después? Luego que sus esposas fallecieron — Pregunto Gohan, haciendo romper el silencia que había en esa habitación.

**Continuara...**


End file.
